Locked With Eight
by imadisneygirl
Summary: When eight teenagers are stuck in a cabin during a crazy snow storm, with Jason in the house, who know what'll happen. iCarlyxCampRockxHannahMotana ;D fooour different cooouples ;D
1. Chapter 1

Joe Jonas - Shane Gray

Emily Osment - Lilly Truscott

Nick Jonas - Nate Gray

Alyson Stoner - Caitlyn Gellar

Nathan Kress - Freddie Benson

Jennette McCurdy - Sam Puckett

Kevin Jonas - Jacon Gray

Anna Marie Perez - Ella Pador

_When eight teenagers are stuck in a cabin during a wild snow storm, with Jason in the house, who knows what'll happen._

"Jason, you are so dead!" Nate screamed in frustration as Jason had just hit him in the back of the head with a random lamp post. Jason was just like that, annoying but loved.

As Jason ran for his life, with a steaming Nate after him, he tripped, having Nate fall right on top of him. Sam being just herself jumped on top of them. Lilly pushed Freddie on top of Sam only to have Caitlyn shove Ella into the pile. Jason and Nate were already dying on the bottom but even someone as light as Lilly caused them pain as she accidentally tripped over Freddie's shoe. And finally Caitlyn pushed Shane. Well that was no surprise, they are frenemies anyways. Then she had victory for herself but that was until Shane grabbed her ankle and she came crashing down onto them. Nate, Jason and the floor couldn't take it anymore because the floor collapsed and they all crashed down onto the floor under their cabin.

"Please get off! I can't take it anymore!" Jason said without breath. Caitlyn forcefully lifted herself up, then Shane and right after he got up, he helped up his eight month girlfriend, Lilly, gently. Shane and Lilly lifted up Ella from on top of Freddie and then Freddie pushed himself off of Sam, giving her a helping hand after. Nate rolled off Jason but they both stayed on the ground in pain. As the rest of them looked around for any way to get back up, Lilly found a tall ladder resting up against a dirty wall. Each one climbed up it to get back to their comforting cabin, ignoring the huge hole in the floor. Lilly took a seat in one of the love seats only to be accompanied by Shane. Nate purposefully sat on the end of the couch, leaving no other spot for Caitlyn other than between him and Shane. She grumpily sat between the brothers, squeezing closer towards Nate and away from Shane. Jason sat on one of the single couches bringing along his one year girlfriend, Ella, to sit on his lap. Freddie sat down in the only seat them which was a single couch and all that was left was Sam.

"Movie it over, Benson." She said to Freddie emotionless. He moved over and she squeezed in beside him.

Out of absolutely no where, Jason's face lit up and they all knew he was up to no good. He got up from under Ella and walked towards the door. "Yo guys, I'm going to check on my birdhouse."

Shane gave him an incredulous look. "Dude! We're in the middle of a snow storm!"

"A really bad one too," Lilly chipped in.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." When he opened the door, it was blocked by cold snow and there was no possible way to get out.

"Oh you're not getting out like that," Freddie pointed to the door filled with snow.

Jason shot him an amused grin. "Oh, I'm getting out alright." With those words, he charged into his room only to come back with layer of sweaters, his favourite Barbie rain boots and his hat that he thinks is a gangster hat but is really just a baseball cap.

Sam instantly burst out laughing. "You're going out dressed like that?" Then she kept on laughing crazily. While they were all distracted by Sam, Caitlyn sneakily got up and crept behind the open door. Jason was the closest but he was obviously oblivious. Jason finally shook them off and said, "Don't worry guys, I got this." Then he took several steps backwards and braced himself.

"Be careful, hunny," Ella said to him hesitantly.

And then it was Jason charging against the snow but unfortunately Caitlyn had a better plan. She swung the door closed intending Jason to run into it but he was quicker than she expected so his face got smacked by the door and Jason's body went flying in the other direction and he landed on the small table, in front of everyone and his weight actually broke the table, collapsing on the floor.

Caitlyn came back to where everyone was staring at her in awe. All she said was a simple, "My bad."

Nate got up from his seat and went over to Jason. "Yo dude, you there?" When he got no response he bent down and slapped Jason across the face. He still got no response. "Yep, he's done for. Thank-you Caitlyn!" He said sarcastically, turning to her. She just smiled cheekily at him.

Shane shrugged as Nate sat back on the couch. "Well since he's down, why don't we just watch a movie?" Hesitating slight, everyone agreed.

"Which movie can we watch?" Lilly asked, looking at her friends.

Shane's face lit up. "I call watching a scary movie!"

Caitlyn smirked. "That's just because you want Lilly to hide in your chest," Caitlyn stated in a know-it-all voice.

"Yeah well, I know you're thinking about hiding in Nate's," Shane fired back. And that got her started. She was literally on the edge of pouncing on him.

Before a fight could start, Freddie stepped in. "Will both of you just shut up and pick movie to watch?"

"Fine," They both exclaimed stubbornly.

Soo how do you like it so far? I wrote this over the summer and i know it's sortaa weird cuz this is like a winter story and i was in the summer but oh well (: review pleaase and i'll continue with next chapters. This isn't going to be a really long story really, a short one i suspect but we'll see how it goes. Depends if i get ideas and if you guys like the series then you can give me some ideas (: well thaankyoou and don't forget to revieew!


	2. Chapter 2

ahaaa, sorry, i took so long (:

* * *

The group had finally decided on a movie. Shane had won the debate against Caitlyn and they went with a horror movie. Not only that but also because since this cabin was owned by Shane, Nate and Jason's uncle, they only had horror movies. _A Nightmare on Elm's Street _was the best horror movie they came across, so they went with that one. Sam and Freddie got comfortable on the small couch they shared while Nate and Caitlyn moved down to the floor in front of the big couch. Shane sat normally as Lilly laid across the couch, leaning into him. Since Ella's boyfriend was unconscious on the ground, she slung her legs over the arm of the couch, facing the TV. Nate and Caitlyn got pretty comfortable too; she was in the perfect position to hide her face into his chest if she needed too. Caitlyn's a pretty strong girl but she hated horror movies, it's the one thing she couldn't take.

As the movie went on, it got worse and worse. Ella was totally horrified and since she had no one to hide into, she curled herself up into a ball to hide her face. Sam was perfectly fine, none of the scenes actually grossed her out. Freddie on the other hand was out right terrified! He kept on shielding his eyes and talking to the person who was about to do something everyone knew he shouldn't do. Shane of course got his wish by having Lilly shove her head into his chest for most part of the movie but he too had to hide his own face. Needless to say, Caitlyn had it the worst. She was so scared that she was close enough to tears. Even Nate's comforting arms around her weren't enough. Luckily, his chest helped a lot.

Halfway through the movie, they were either so into it or hiding somewhere that they didn't notice the wake of Jason. He quietly snuck out of the room, crawling silently into the kitchen. Everything was going perfect until he ran into the chair by the table. He cursed silently under his breath hoping none of them heard but he was proven wrong by their conversation.

Lilly jerked out of Shane's chest. "What was that?" She asked in a shaky voice. Not only was she seeing the most horrifying movie she'd ever seen but now there was weird noises coming from her cabin.

"Nothing, you're probably being paranoid and hearing noises," Sam waved her off, wanting to hear what was going on in the movie.

Ella shook her head vigorously. "No, I heard it too."

"So did I," Nate said slowly. He slid out his arms from around Caitlyn and gently pulled her away from his chest. "I'm going to go check, I'll be right back."

Caitlyn grabbed onto his plaid shirt. "No! I'll go with you!" She said quickly, not wanting him to leave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him and they walked off to the kitchen. Jason didn't know where to hide so he stood there in the middle of the kitchen like a statue, hoping they wouldn't turn on the lights.

They didn't. But Caitlyn did grab a fire extinguisher, while Nate grabbed a spare pan lying around. Caitlyn saw the silhouette of the figure and screamed. Shortly after there was another scream. It was a girly scream but even if it was a boy or a girl, Caitlyn still flung the fire extinguisher at it. The figure fell on the floor with a big thund and Nate turned on the lights to find his older brother, Jason.

"Jason?" He questioned. He was the last person he thought it'd be. Actually, he thought he was still lying unconscious on top of the broken table in the living room.

Jason cried out, "Yes, it's me, you dork! Now get this thing off of me!" Nate hulled the extinguisher off of Jason and he stood up, hunched over, clutching at his stomach. "Okay, who threw that at me!"

Nate pointed a finger beside him at Caitlyn. "Oh yeah, about that…" She scratched her head nervously. "I didn't know it was you!"

"So you just go around throwing fire extinguishers at people!" He replied, his stomach still in pain.

She laughed nervously. "No, it was just something that was there and I needed a weapon!"

"Well, I'll have you know, that was the most painful thing I've ever experienced in my whole life!"

Nate contemplated what Jason had said. "Actually no, didn't it hurt more when you ran into the glass wall, broke it, slipped on the glass and fell right into… well you know."

Jason huffed. "Yes, that was horrible!"

"What's going on in there?" Freddie hollered from the other room. Caitlyn and Nate walked over, leaving Jason to limp behind them.

Lilly instantly restrained herself from laughing. "What happened to you?" She asked Jason, a smile on her face rather than the laugh that was dying to come out.

"Caitlyn threw the fire extinguisher at him," Nate replied, not holding back his laugh.

Jason threw him the stink eye. "And there was no need; I wasn't an intruder or anything."

"But I didn't know that!" Caitlyn defended herself. "For all I knew, you were still in the living room, and the person in the kitchen was some creepy hobo trying to steal our food."

Jason rolled his eyes at her, because either way, he was still in a ton amount of pain. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired. I say we get some sleep." Shane pointed out. He stretched his arm, placing it around Lilly's shoulders.

"Uh, where are we supposed to sleep anyways?" Sam asked. You'd think they should already know this but they actually don't. They only arrived this morning and were planning a week of fun but what did they get instead? A snow storm, stopping them from doing anything that involves leaving the cabin.

There were four other rooms with king sized bed and there were also two single beds in the room they were in. "Oooh, look! There's one right here!" Jason yelled as he jumped in the air and landed right on it. He was replied to with a huge crack, and the bed hitting the floor, bringing him along with it.

Freddie shook his head. "There goes one."

Thinking the bed wouldn't break since Sam was much lighter than Jason, she bounded off her seat and onto the other bed. Oh man, was she wrong. The bed collapsed under her, and although she knew she was in trouble, she smiled none the less.

"And there goes the other one," Nate said, looking pointedly at Sam.

She rolled off the broken bed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yup, because that fixes the bed, right?" Ella said in a perky voice. Due to all of Sam's sarcasm, she understood clearly that her perky tone was fake.

Lilly crossed her legs, straightening her back. "So, that leaves four beds and eight people."

"That means we have to pair up…" Caitlyn added on, not really liking the situation.

Jason suddenly smiled. "I could share a room with Ella!"

"As long as you two behave," Shane remarked, laughing at his brother's expression.

Ella shot his a dirty look, very unlike her but with Shane, it came naturally. "Don't worry, nothing like that will be happening."

Shane grinned at her, clearly enjoying the situation. "And what things did you think I was talking about?" Ella stared him down with a death glare, looking angrier at him than ever, she turned her back and ignored him. "And I guess I could room with Lilly," Lilly nodded.

Ella resisted the urge to repeat Shane, _be the bigger person, _she thought to herself. "And how about you four?"

Nate looked around and his eyes landed on his best friend Caitlyn. "I'm good staying with Caitlyn, if she's alright with that."

"Yep," Caitlyn chirped.

Sam looked at the only one left, Freddie. "Guess I'm with you, Benson," She punched him playfully on the arm, earning a smile.

The group all separated into their own rooms, leaving the night between them untold.

* * *

Wannaaa know what's gonna happen between theeem?  
some pretty messed up thing are gonnaa happen ;D

revieeew if yaa want the next chapter up quicker (:


End file.
